Santa Claus and Roller Coasters
by just-nikki
Summary: 10 Kurt/Blaine song-based drabbles. Ranges from angst to schmoopy fluffy to light smut back to schmoopy fluff.


Ten drabbles based on the first (sometimes embarrassing) ten songs to grace iTunes shuffle. Ranges from discussions on Santa Claus to bar sex (actual bar sex, not just discussions on it).

Read/Review? Please? I love you. You know I do.

* * *

**1. Don't Look Down, BB Mak** - this is a seriously embarrassing way to begin

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asks, offering Kurt his hand.

"Who are you, Aladdin?" Kurt smirks. _Beat_. "Yes."

Blaine smiles. "Then, come on," he says as he grabs Kurt's hand. "This is going to be awesome."

"Blaine, I hate heights," Kurt admits as they near the rollercoaster. "I mean, I _seriously_ _hate_ heights." He's starting to get a little nervous now, heart pounding, palms sweating, face flushing. Blain squeezes his hand.

"It'll be awesome, just give it a chance," he insists. He's grinning ear to ear, pulling Kurt by his hand. They're walking so quickly Kurt has no time to gauge whether or not anyone is staring at two teenage boys, running hand in hand, towards the largest ride in the park.

"It'll be okay," Blaine assures him as they get strapped in. "Just don't look down. Just look straight ahead. Here," he pauses and reaches up to turn Kurt's head. "Just look at me."

Kurt nods weakly and a second later the ride takes off.

They stumble off a second later, still hand in hand.

"Awesome?" Blaine asks. Kurt can only nod.

"I told you to trust me."

**2. Don't Stop Moving, S Club 7** god iTunes, why?

It doesn't really matter how much dancing Kurt's done in Cheerios or Glee. The kid _can't_ dance. But he tries and he likes it so Blaine takes him anyway.

There's something different tonight, though, and something has clicked somewhere. Kurt's pushed against him in the crowded room, grinding against him and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. No one's watching when Kurt pushes Blaine into a booth in the corner of the room. No one's looking as he starts to kiss down his neck and unbuttons the top two buttons on his shirt to get to more of the beautiful expanse of collarbone. He latches on and sucks hard and Blaine moans, moving rock hard against his boyfriend. No one's watching as Kurt pushes him further into the booth, palm pushed flat against Blaine's cock. They move and writhe together, in time with the music, and Blaine comes with Kurt in the dirty booth in the seedy bar they snuck into.

Kurt can't really dance, but he knows how to _fuck_ and that's all that really matters.

**3. Dude Looks Like a Lady, Aerosmith**

It's a tradition within the Warblers to see Rocky Horror at the local Cineplex every fall.

It's also tradition that they draw straws to see who everyone has to dress up as.

Blaine has had fantastic luck the last two years and been Brad twice running. This year though… He can't really be surprised that the year Kurt is invited to join them he draws the short straw clearly marked _Dr. Frankenfurter_.

"Okay," he says, poking his head around the door. "You can't laugh, alright?

Kurt nods utterly unable to hide his glee. "Show me!"

Blaine steps out, perfectly coiffed hair in messy curls and wearing…

Kurt only manages to gasp at his boyfriend's costume. It's surprisingly accurate, down to the sequined garters.

"Most guys in the past just wear the surgical gown and pearls," he says nervously, resisting the urge to twirl and give Kurt the full effect. "I thought… Say something."

Kurt's mouth is shaped in a perfect "o."

"Blaine…" he says, still in a state of shock. "I think I love you."

**5. For Once in My Life, Michael Buble**

Blaine is soaked when he shows up Kurt's door.

"Blaine, do you know what time it is?" Kurt asks in a voice heavy with sleep. "What's wrong, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asks and when he steps into the light, Kurt sees red-rimmed, glossy eyes.

Kurt finds Blaine a towel and dries his hair and takes him into the basement.

"I just needed to see you," Blaine says finally. "I love you and I needed to talk to you."

Kurt knows it doesn't really matter what it's about. Someone loves him, someone needs him, and he's going to do whatever he can to make this better.

**6. Free, Switchfoot**

He's surprised when leaving McKinley doesn't immediately make things easier. It's been nearly a month and he's still uneasy around jocks with slushies, he still can't bring himself to hold Blaine's hand in the halls, he still has nightmares about the notes he found in his locker once things really started to get bad.

It's different now, though. He's still scared, but he isn't alone. Blaine is patient, he takes things slow, and he understands. Kurt still feels like a shell of a human, but Blaine is pulling him out, slowly but surely.

The first time Kurt lets Blaine hold his hand at their favorite coffee shop, he knows everything's going to be alright, eventually.

**7. Oh, Santa, Veggie Tales**

"Tell me a secret."

Kurt giggles. "Do you want me to braid your hair next?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "You're stalling. I'll tell you a secret," he barters.

Kurt looks thoughtful. "Any secret?"

"Yes."

"Well…" he trails off and sighs, "I still mostly believe in Santa," he admits and Blaine grins the wide, crooked smile Kurt fell in love with. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing, that's _adorable_. You're so cute, are you real?" He reaches forward and tickles Kurt's sides. "You're like a puppy. You're just floppy and schmoopy. Can I keep you?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Only if you promise to help me make cookies for Santa," he agrees.

"Excellent," Blaine says.

"Okay, what's your secret?"

Blaine laughs. "I have the cutest boyfriend ever," he whispers, leaning forward to whisper into Kurt's ear. "And I'm going to take his pants off _right now_."

"Merry Christmas," Kurt whispers back, with a smirk.

**8. Erase, Mika**

BEEP.

"Kurt? It's me. Blaine, I mean. Look, I'm really sorry about everything, okay? I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so fucking sorry. But you can do this. You can't just _replace_ me. I know you still love me, _I know you do_. Please, Kurt, just call me back, or text me, or _something_, I'm going crazy, here. I miss you so fucking much, you're all I can think about. I love you, you know I do, there's never going to be anyone else for me but you. I'm never going to find anyone better. Please, Kurt, _please_ don't do this to me. I love you. Just call me back, okay?"

Blaine sighs and hangs up the phone. A second later, he hits redail.

"Kurt, it's me again. Just delete the other message I left, okay? I hope you're happy with him. I just want you to be happy."

**9. Are We There Yes, Ingrid Michaelson **

They say that home is where the heart is.

Kurt isn't sure where he belongs yet. He doesn't feel very comfortable anywhere anymore. Not in the home that now belongs to two strangers, not in the room that isn't really his anymore, certainly not the school were he's tortured everyday.

What he needs is a silver lining in all this shit. He punches his fist against his desk and instantly regrets it. Standing, he makes his way to the kitchen for some ice.

He just… he just doesn't know where he belongs. He's standing alone at the sink and all he wants is someone to be there to kiss it better. It used to be his mom he wished for. He'd still give anything to have her back, but there's someone else you wants to kiss him better.

He doesn't want too much. He just wants someone he feels at home with. He just wants to feel like he's finally gotten somewhere, like he belongs somewhere.

In his pocket, his phone vibrates. The screen says only

_thinking about you._

Kurt smiles at the words.

Maybe he's already there.

**10. Everything I Do, Bryan Adams**

"I don't have anything else to say," Blaine says, defeated. "You know who I am. You know I'm sorry, or I hope you do. You know I love you," he says this last line with such conviction that anyone would be a fool to doubt it. "Either you'll take me back or you won't."

Kurt closes his eyes. If he looks at him, he'll take him back, he knows he will. Blaine senses his defeat and presses his own eyes shut and pushes his fists against them.

"Kurt, please," he begs. "I can't do any of this without you. I know you've figured out you don't need me, but I need you, Kurt. I need you. I don't know how to do any of this without you. I don't know how to make this mean anything if you aren't there with me. Everything I've ever done since I met you has been for you. You're the one for me and I know you know it. I _know_ you do."

Kurt lets his eyes trace the familiar lines in Blaine's face.

"I can't do this again," he whispers. "You broke me."

"I would do anything for you, Kurt," Blaine whispers, finally. "I can fix this."

Kurt can't help but believe him. So he nods and Blaine closes his eyes and exhales everything he's kept inside and moves forward to take Kurt in his arms.

"_Trust me_," he whispers and Kurt does.

* * *

(psst. hey. down here. hit that button. type some words. do it. kay, thanks. C:)


End file.
